For You and Us
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Dean left California to start a new life and get over a previous relationship. He winds up in Vegas, and becomes a police officer. Sarah Danielson is his new girlfriend, and the missing piece to the puzzle of his most recent case.
1. Chapter 1

For You and Us: A Dean Ambrose Story

Summary: Dean Ambrose left LA for a fresh start and a clean slate. He moves to Vegas and gets in some trouble that makes what happened back in LA look mediocre and juvenile. His biggest problem in Vegas is his feelings. Love is a prison that is impossible to escape...

Rating: T for Violence, Language, Suggestive flashbacks, crime, occasional sexual content,

Story Length: Medium (20-30 chapters)

Chapter 1

Dean pulled over at a nearly vacant gas station then hopped out of his Ford truck and proceeded towards the gas station attendant.

The attendant, a short, 40-something year old man chewed his gum obnoxiously and stared at Dean's car. "So you're from Cali... What you doing in Nevada?"

He hadn't even realized he drove that far. He pretty much got in his car and drove without glancing at the rearview mirror.

"I'm trying to find myself."

He hummed. "Not much to find in this small ol' town. Ya better off driving the extra 40 miles to Vegas."

"Could you give me directions?"

"Don't you have a GPS?"

"I'm not good with technology.."

After receiving a map and clear directions, Dean set out for Vegas.

...

Sarah stared out of the motel window. Behind her, Scott said, "Four hundred thousand boss."

She replied, "Take 20 thousand for yourself. Ty should be here soon so you can leave if you want."

She didn't even watch Scott count the money. He wasn't too sane, but he was smart enough to know not to steal from her or Ty. Her boyfriend, Ty, was a very successful gangster. He came from a family of mobsters. Ty was named leader by his father after he retired, which caused tension between him and his brothers. They betrayed him recently and went to work for The Authority, a multinational crime syndicate that recently branched out to Vegas.

Sarah didn't her hands dirty often, and didn't like to. Ty said if she doesn't help out, she won't get a cut. So, her and Ty don't really work together but she's still a leader of his mob.

Sarah's legal revenue came from the motel and the casino.

The motel wasn't anything special. It was kinda dirty, small, and it was _away_ from the clubs and casinos so it doesn't really turn a good profit.

The casino, however, was her pride and joy. Plenty of visitors throughout the day, loads of customers at night. Only thing was the police were suspicious of her business partner, Michael. They think he's the leader of a prostitution ring in the area. Which he is, but they have no solid evidence against him.

Ty walked in and asked, "Is that the money from the bank heist?"

She said, "Yep. After everyone's cut it was 400 k. I let Scott take 20."

He nodded "Good, good. Well, I just stopped by to say good night."

"What, where are you going?"

"Just going out with the guys. We don't this chance often you know?" He left before Sarah could protest.

Ty had been hanging out a lot with "the guys" lately. Sarah would hate to think about if he were actually cheating on her. She huffed and went to go get dressed.

...

Dean pulled up to the only motel with vacancy, The Songbird Inn.

He entered the office and saw a younger woman, with dark pink hair and blue-grey eyes, crying and filling out forms.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Sarah immediately wiped her tears. "H-how may I help you?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay then. I'd like to rent a room."

"For how long?"

"I actually don't know."

She smiled and handed him the visitor book. He signed it and she said, "Follow me."

Dean watched as the woman's hips swayed side to side. Her ass looked amazing in the black dress she had on.

She said, "Here we are. Room 19. Here are your keys." She explained, "Snack machine is around the corner. I hope you enjoy your stay Mister Ambrose, I have to get going."

Dean smirked, "On your way to the club?"

She smirked back, "Yeah, my club." She winked before strutting off.

The casino, Toxic, was crowded, just as she expected. She made her way to Michael's office.

"Hey." He smiled, "You look really.. nice."

She raised an eyebrow. "Just nice?"

"I have plenty of things to say, but your boyfriend might kill me."

Michael and Sarah were good friends. They flirted from time to time, but it reality Michael was married and Sarah had Ty.

"So where are the girls?"

"Taryn and Velvet are out making rounds. Angelina, Cameron, Summer, and Eva are downstairs getting ready to leave."

Downstairs was where the employees hung out, and Michael's hookers dressed up at.

Sarah entered the small room to find Cameron and Angelina arguing.

"Hey!"

The whole room got quiet. "I came to tell you, be very careful tonight. The cops are onto us so please don't fall for an undercover. No overnight services, I need you all back before midnight. If you can, stick with your regular clients. If not, come back and work the stage. We're a few short tonight. Be safe."

The girls left and Sarah returned upstairs. Michael asked, "Why do you seem so upset? Did Ty's most recent job go bad?"

"No, it went well. I'm just a bit tired is all." She lied. Sarah didn't tell others when she was hurting or, what she was thinking.

"Okay then. Oh! Your guys and girls are ready for you in the bar."

"Thanks."

Sarah entered the bar and towards the back, four guys and four girls sat at one table, dressed to impress.

"Follow me please. Its too noisy to do any business here."

They got in a limo that was parked out front. Sarah said to the driver, "Take me to the hotel next to my favorite restaurant."

She rolled up the partition and said, "Tonight could change your life. Don't be stupid and fuck up you opportunity. Starting from left, tell me your name."

"Justin Gabriel."

"Tyson Kidd."

"Johnny Curtis."

"Adrian Neville."

"Kaitlyn."

"Kelly."

"Rosa."

"Alicia Fox."

Sarah stated, "Nice names to match beautiful faces."

The limo guy said, "We are here ma'am."

They went to Sarah's private suite that the owner of the hotel gave her.

"Please, take a seat. Have a shot if you'd like."

The guys sat on one couch, the girls on another. Sarah sat down in a chair.

"So, I need or two of you to be factotums aka assistants, bodyguards, gunmen, a maid for my motel, and someone to be assistant manager of the casino. I'll place you as I see fit."

"Now, I understand that none of you are from here so you need a place to stay. You will continue to stay in here until I can find somewhere better."

Alicia said, "I'm grateful wherever you choose for me to stay."

Sarah smiled, "Good to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean Ambrose woke up to a soft knocking on the door.

He answered to see Sarah. "Hey."

"Hey, I was about to leave. I thought you went out. I just stopped by to tidy up and drop off some new towels. I really need to hire a maid.."

Dean said, "You know, I never got you name yesterday?"

"I'm Sarah. You probably won't see me here often anymore. The casino is very busy."

Sarah smiled at the handsome man. He was around 25, and she didn't mind having a younger guy..

"You know, I was actually looking for a job. Maybe I could work at the casino?"

"I would love to have such a handsome man to work with me all night, but I'm not the only owner. Michael really only hires people he trust, like family and friends. But you know, I heard the police department is hiring." This would let her know what type of guy he is.

He said, "Its fine, but I'll go check out the job for the police department now. So you can do whatever cleaning and stuff." Nope, not her type.

Dean got in his car after getting directions to the closest police department. On the radio, he listened to the news.

"About four days ago, Joan 'JoJo' Coleman went missing from her home. She is twenty years old, five foot one, about ninety pounds, with curly hair and tan skin. If you see her or have any information contact police."

Dean entered the police department and was directed to the sheriff's office. His tag read 'John Cena'.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"

"I am looking for a job as a police officer."

"Well, we are pretty short on men, but I would have to run a background check.. Any felonies or misdemeanors?"

"No."

"Well the jobs is yours. How soon can you start?"

"Now."

John smiled. "Great!"

Dean didn't think it would be that easy for a job as an officer. He didn't even fill out an application. _Must be extremely desparate_, Dean thought as John gave him weapons and a uniform.

John said, "Dean, here's your partner, Kofi Kingston."

"Hey." Kofi smiled.

"Sup man."

Kofi and Dean got in the car, then got straight to business.

Kofi explained, "The sheriff wants us to watch this casino place downtown, called Toxic. He thinks there is some illegal activity going on there."

"Do you think there's something illegal there?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. Maybe. If so, probably money laundering or something of that nature. John thinks it is prostitution. At the same time, all the money could just legit revenue. They got a casino, strip club, bar and nightclub all in one."

Dean pondered for a moment. "I know the owner to one of these casinos, I could ask if there's some underworld type shit going on?"

"More than likely, yes there is some underworld stuff happening. But these owners are a tight clique of people. Rival or not, I don't think they would snitch."

Kofi parked down the street. "That's the place on the right hand side. Its a two story building. More than likely there's a basement. To know for sure, we gotta get in. But not in our uniforms. They would suspect us immediately. We should go undercover tonight."

...

Sarah and her mini-crew were driving to her new mansion in her limo. She had already appointed Johnny Curtis and Justin Gabriel her factotums. Kaitlyn would take her place at the casino. Adrian and Tyson are her gunmen. Kelly and Rosa are her moles, no one knew she worked for her and she got info about other mobs and gangs. Alicia is the new employee of her motel.

Adrian asked, "If you don't mind madam, isn't your partner a very notable gangter? Why do you need us?"

Sarah said bluntly, "We are together just not business partners, and don't call me madam or miss or ma'am. We all have to trust each other, may as well be friends. But that doesn't mean you will disrespect me. Anyways, Ty and I had been working separate for a while now, but we help each other with heists and robberies. He made me upset though so now I decided to expand my little mob into a bigger mob to rival his mob.

"Oh." Was all Adrian said.

"Don't worry. We won't be at war with him. I just want to prove my independence if you will. Show him that he needs me more than he may realize. The real enemy is The Authority."

Tyson said, "I never heard of them before."

"Yeah, they are new around town. I think they ratted us out to the police. Now the cops are suspicious and think we have a prostitution thing going on. Fucking jerks."

They finally arrived at the mansion. Sarah turned to them and said, "Alicia, Tyson, Adrian, and Kaitlyn, you all will stay in the guest house. The maid will show you there. Justin and Johnny, Scott will show you to your rooms. Kelly and Rosa, I bought a condo not far from here for you two. There can be no traces between you guys and me or we're screwed."

**Later That Night.. **

Dean and Kofi were back at night, dressed nicely. Dean slicked his hair back and Kofi pulled his dreads into a low ponytail. They both wore black button up shirts and black pants. Dean wore his rolex on his right wrists.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"You check out the second floor, I got the first floor." Kofi said.

"Cool, and we meet back down here in two hours."

"Yeah, now let's see what we can find..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I dropped my freaking phone in the toilet, now I must re-write this chapter ALL OVER AGAIN! Anyways, here we go!

Chapter Three

Sarah and her crew, alongside Ty and his crew, waited inside an abandoned factory for their delivery. It was late, so late Toxic had already opened and people were filing in.

"Ty, I don't feel too good about this.. Are you sure it is worth it?"

"God dammit, Sarah! Stop worrying so much. He'll be here any second."

Like Ty said, the middle eastern gang and their leader, Ty's friend Ammon, came a few moments later for the two hundred thousand dollars worth of drugs. Ty got his money, the other gang got the drugs. Sarah sighed.

"Let's get the hell outta here."

Just as the crews got into their separate cars, four police cars came down the road, sirens loud.

Sarah shouted at Tyson, "Don't sit here! Lets fucking go!"

Tyson floored the gas and they flew right past the sheriff and his deputies. That didn't deter them though. Two cars chased after Sarah, three others were on Ty.

He'd better not lose that damned money.. I wanted some! Adrian, don't sit there! Shoot the tires out!"

"Tyson, go to my condo downtown. If they see this car again, they'll be all over it."

A loud screech was heard. Adrian had shot the front tires of both cars. Sarah sighed and high fived him.

To Dean and Kofi

Kofi walked up to Dean, who was playing a game at the casino place had a bar, strip club, and casino in one.

Dean said, "You find anything?"

"I saw a few strippers. That was all."

Dean chuckled. "Well, I met the co-owner. Guy named Michael, not too friendly, told me to get the fuck out. I just decided to come and play a few games.I won four grand."

"Co-owner? Someone would actually share the money they earn from this place?" Dean and Kofi headed for the exit.

"Yeah, and I saw a picture.. I think I actually know the other owner."

Kofi opened the car door. "Who?"

"Her name is Sarah."

"A chick? John said they were doing prostitution up in there. Is she selling herself or other females? Either way its fucked up."

"Sarah wouldn't sell herself. I've only knew her for a day but she thinks too high of herself to stoop that low."

Kofi hummed, "Or do you think too high of her to think of the possibilities?"

Dean scoffed, "Okay, so she's very attractive but-"

"No buts, even though you her's." Kofi chuckled. "Shame on you.."

They went back to the station to get their uniforms and their squad car for the night shift. Moments later, John and a few other officers walked in. He was clearly upset.

"What's wrong sir?" Bo Dallas asked.

"We almost had them."

"Who?" Bo asked.

"THEM! The gang that causes all the damn trouble in this city. But I got license plate numbers, and I got a good look at one of their faces. They are FINALLY going DOWN!"

...

"Ty, I am fucking tired of this!"

He threw all his things into some dufflebags. "You ask for money all the time! And I give it to you!"

"Bull fucking shit! I never ask. You give the money because you think you are paying me off! Plus I would never ask for two million! You know that Im sick and tired of your antics. If I wanted to, I could turn you in and you'd be in jail for every crime under the damn sun!"

"Antic!? What antics?!"

"You cheat on me with some hooker and think I won't find out! I have eyes and ears all over the city!"

Ty grabbed the front of her shirt then slammed her into the wall. "Everything you have is because of me. In reality, your little amateur mob and those amateur crimes aren't shit.. I'm known worldwide.. No one would touch me, let alone threaten me..."

Sarah didn't look phased at all. She got in his face and said, "I just fucking did.."

Ty growled and tossed her aside. He left without another word, and she knew: he would get her for this. He didn't like disrespect, he didn't like to be put on the spot, he surely did not like her getting in his face like she did just now.

But Sarah always had a plan. She took a vase from the table, and threw to the wall. She grabbed a shard and cut under her eye very precisely. Then ran and flew through the glass table. "Shit! Ugh.."

A piece of glass stabbed her in the side, and she was sure her back looked like sliced meat. The pieces of glass weren't too deep, but it hurt like shit. She called Antonio Cesaro, an underworld doctor.

"Antonio..Please come the motel, as soon as possible."

"Of course, sweetheart. On my way now."

In less than ten minutes, Antonio flew through the door. He looked around, and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"T-Ty got mad.. and h-he-" Sarah began crying, and he bought all of it.

"Shush.. Don't cry. I have never seen you cry."

Antonio helped Sarah with her wounds. "I never knew Tyler hit women, fucking scumbag.."

"Its okay, its not the first time. He was only upset since he is wanted by the police. They put his picture on the national news. I have to wear a disguise from now on. They may look for me too."

He kissed her forehead. "If you need anything, just call me."

She yawned. He said, "You can't sleep now. You may have a concussion."

* * *

Sarah told her sob story to her gang, Michael, even Dean, who was outraged.

"I wish I knew him.. If I fucking knew him or saw him before. I would kill him."

Sarah didn't say anything. She only kissed him, and pulled away. "I am so sorry, I just... I don't know.." That was the truth. She truly didn't know. Ever since Dean came around, her whole demeanor had been different.

Dean kissed her back. "After I'm done cleaning, I'm going to hunt that jackass down. Then make him eat his fucking dick."

Dean felt...stronger around Sarah. Happier, taller... Sarah made everything better...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kofi asked, "Why are we tailing this guy again?"

Dean said, "He's an asshole, that's why."

Dean and Kofi had been following Ty around for about thirty minutes now. It was noon, and the sun was bright but Tyler hadn't noticed them yet.

Ty finally parked at a cafe and entered. Dean wasn't in uniform because he wanted to follow him on foot also so he took a seat behind Ty. A guy with short brown hair sat with Ty.

Ty asked, "Is everything ready? Did she buy it?"

The other man smirked, "Yeah, she thinks that Hunter sent the police that night. She thinks he and Steph will be there."

"Good. I have to be five steps ahead of her if I want to end that little bitch for good."

Derek was thoroughly pleased. The Authority, Sarah, and Ty all made a fatal mistake in trusting him. Tonight he planned on getting Ty framed, then framing Sarah as a traitor. It would be easy since she kinda was one. Then somehow, he would take down the Authority Mob. It will be his greatest accomplishment.

Dean was upset. Everyone was anti-Sarah, but why? What is she hiding from him? He needed answers...


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was dressed up for work tonight. She was dressed even more high end than usual. A black Versace dress with one shoulder, the back out, a waist belt and lace on one side.

She had a drop off to go to, Michael wouldn't be at the club tonight, and most importantly, she would find out who this "rival mob" really was. According to a mole, this mob is the one who sicked the police on them that night. Even though it was really Ty's business, she still could have been caught.

For the past three weeks, her and Dean have got closer, and she thanked Ty in a way. If he would have never hurt her, Dean would have never been wrapped around her finger. Also, he made her less regretful about her scheme to take him out and be one the top of the Vegas Underworld forever...

Kofi and Dean entered John's office. He was on the phone.

"Okay. I'll call back with any updates."

He looked over at Dean and Kofi. "Well, have a seat."

"I know you were about to start your night shift, but I have work that's more important for you."

Dean asked, "So we don't have to stalk that club anymore?" After Dean learned that Sarah was the owner of the club, he lost interest in watching its activities instantly. He felt that Sarah wouldn't be involved in anything as horrible as John described. Even though he needed to keep an eye on her, she usually updated him on what she was doing.

"Yep. No more stakeouts. Now I want you to tail a group of undercover agents. They will lead you to a drug deal. Its your job to get the real mobsters and arrest them. It'll probably take more than once to get them. So pay close attention to faces, license plates, anything to help you identify them before your deadline."

Kofi asked, "When is our deadline?"

"You have exactly one month to gather approximately 10 mobsters. That's how many I think are in this specific mob according to what I know already. There are photos and evidence from a cold case to help you."

Ty and three others from his mob were at an abandoned convenience store in no mans land. It was getting dark, and not a soul was around.

Ty asked one of his mob members, "This is the place right?"

"Yep. 1634 West Oak Boulevard."

Ty was staring out the dirty window when he saw three cars approaching. "Finally they are here. Remember the plan."

Sarah and Adrian, who were close by, saw Dean and Kofi. She sighed and drove back towards the nightclub. Even though Dean being suspicious was a con, him arresting Ty is a pro.

Dean and Kofi had parked in an alley where it was easy to see the store without anyone seeing them.

The "undercovers" were out their cars and approaching the store when Kofi and Dean decided to make their move. Kofi said on the walkie talkie, "Move in. We'll go around and enter from the back of the store. You and Dallas go through the front. We'll make this easy."

Officer Bo Dallas and Officer Daniel Bryan did as told. Dean kicked the back door in and pointed their guns at Ty and his crew. Dallas and Bryan did the same.

"Get down now! Hands up where we can see!" Kofi exclaimed.

Ty looked thoroughly pissed as Dallas cuffed him then searched him. Kofi said, "This was easy enough. Maybe John'll give us the day off tomorrow?"

Bryan said, "Never" and all four officers laughed. Things got just got easier for them and worse for Sarah, Derek thought at least.

Her mole told her everything that went down with Ty. She said to Justin, "You hear this? Things just got hella easy for us. With Ty locked up, his mob has no leader. It'll be pretty easy to take them out."

She ended the call briefly after and paced back and forth. "So this Authority mob is clever, in a way. They found a way to get the police on their side. They don't have to worry about law enforcement, but how would law enforcement benefit from this mob? Money is out of the question. This is Vegas, the city has plenty of it. The sheriff may just be corrupt, and I got a way of finding out.."


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah smiled at Dean. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Anything for you." Dean said, then sipped his coffee.

They had met at a cafe not too far from the nightclub.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"I wouldn't say need, but I want to us to be close. You're a good man, much better than Tyler." She stabbed some of her salad with her fork. "You never talk about your job."

He said, "Well, you never ask."

She sighed. "That's the thing, Dean. I don't want to have to ask. I want you to trust me, just like how I trust you." She asked, "Is your boss mean? I heard the Sheriff was an asshole."

"Nah, he's okay. He just has a weird way of doing things."

"Define weird.."

"Like, untraditional.. At least, its how I feel about his ways."

"Oh... Well I guess I have my own ''weird" way of doing things at the club." She said, before laughing. "People in charge think they're always right."

After lunch with Sarah, Dean waited on Kofi to come pick him up. Kofi asked, "So what's her deal?"

"She's kinda like my.. girlfriend? Why?"

"I don't trust her. Isn't she the owner of that nightclub?"

"Yeah, but she's cool man. I can't see her doing anything illegal."

"C'mon man! She's hiding stuff, I guarantee you. Do you even know her birthday?"

Dean remained silent. He didn't know the simplest things, like her birthday. "Let's stop by the motel. Just to prove to you she is not hiding a damn thing."

Dean hopped out the car and marched right up to the room she stays in the most. He opened the door and they stepped inside. Dean dug through her dressers, the closet, then his search came to a stop when he saw the book under the TV. He opened the book and found a gun with a box of bullets, a passport and ID. The name on the ID and Passport was "Alison Turner". The birthday was July 2, 1990. He sighed. Sarah didn't look 25, and never ever could she be in his age group.

He put the safe back, and stormed past Kofi. He got in the squad car and waited for Kofi.

"What did you find man? You're red."

"She lied about her whole damn identity."

Kofi remained silent. He figured Dean needed to think.

Sarah answered the phone on the fourth ring. "What's up, Dean?"

"We need to talk, asap."

"Uh, okay. We open in like 40 minutes so hurry."

Dean had Kofi drop him off again, and entered the club.

"Follow me." She said. They entered a room with curtains instead of doors, the lights were dim, and there were two couches inside.

"Is this the strip room?"

"Maybe. Okay, what's wrong Dean?" She sat to him and listened intently.

"I know essentially nothing about you so, I know this was a shitty thing to do, I snooped around your room and I found a passport and ID with the name "Alison Turner"... Why do you have, or even need, a fake ID? Is your name Alison or Sarah?"

Sarah sighed, "My name is Sarah. I keep it just in case I need to get away from it all. I'm sure you saw the fake birthday too. I'm not 25, I'm 29 and one day, I'll be tired of this life." She explained, "It won't be so easy to leave, though."

Dean went to apologize, but Sarah stopped him. "Don't. Just forget it. I should be more open with you." She ran her hands through his hair and straddled him. "I like your hair all crazy like this."

She grinded against him. Dean asked, "I thought the club opened soon?"

"So hurry." She smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**For You and Us: A Dean Ambrose Story**

**Summary: Dean Ambrose left LA for a fresh start and a clean slate. He moves to Vegas and gets in some trouble that makes what happened back in LA look mediocre and juvenile. His biggest problem in Vegas is his feelings. Love is a prison that is impossible to escape...**

**Rating: T for Violence, Language, Suggestive flashbacks, crime, occasional sexual content,**

**Story Length: Short (10-20 chapters)**

* * *

Sarah whined, "Harder! I'm about to.. Fuck!" Dean gripped her hips as she came and he wasn't very far behind. She crawled off of him, panting. "That was good, and it was our first time so bonus points."

Dean replied, "Only if it was somewhere more.. better."

She shrugged, "Yeah. Well I have to get to work, and I'm sure Kofi's waiting so go."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and Sarah explained, "I know everything, Dean." She chuckled. "You remind me of someone I know.. Always doubting me."

She strutted into Michael's office. "Hello.. Have you seen the line out there?" She smiled, "Business as usual."

He frowned, "Yeah, well it could crash and burn any second while you are with that cop guy."

"Dean's harmless. He doesn't suspect a thing. Besides, you know my skill of having people wrapped around my little finger."

Michael rolled his eyes and continued typing away on his laptop while Sarah rambled.

"Oh! And I'm sure we won't have to worry about Tyler for a while. Tomorrow I have an amazing plan."

"What-"

Adrian tapped on the door and entered. "Sarah, we have trouble. Real trouble."

She huffed but followed the English guy into the parking lot.

She asked, "What?"

"Derek isn't here to manage the club. Some other mobsters said they saw him leaving the mansion around dawn."

"So one of my top dogs just up and left? That's what you're saying?"

"Yeah he left, the day before our biggest job yet. Taking out the Authority."

Sarah realized what Adrian was getting at. She said, "Derek's the traitor. He was behind every little thing.."

"Yeah. He also knows every little thing about our group, Ty's people, and The Authority has that info now."

Sarah laughed and leaned on a car. "Nah. I've seen plenty of people like Derek. He's trying to screw every side of this war over. In the end, he just gets killed."

A car sped through one end of the parking lot and bullets rang out. Adrian grabbed Sarah and tackled her. When the car left, Adrian panicked, "You're bleeding! Are you alright?"

She touched her side where the bullet grazed her skin. She nodded, "Yeah. And fuck tomorrow. We're doing this tonight."

Adrian helped her up and she said, "I'm fine. I don't hear shrieking and running, so all of my customers are still inside. Tell the rest of the group to be here in twenty minutes, and be prepped for the worst. I have to let Michael know what's going on."

She marched inside of Michael's office once again, and he was gone. The room was in disarray, but nothing missing. She cursed under her breath and ran over to the desk. His gun was still there. She changed her outfit completely and put the gun under her shirt.

After locking the office door, she went to check on the dancers and her other employees. Angelina asked, "What's wrong boss?"

"Who's on stage next?"

"Me, Velvet and the new girl."

"You three stay up there for two shifts okay? After that go home early. See you around."

She told her club security to close the entrance; No entry for anyone. Close the club at 1 AM, 3 whole hours early.

* * *

Adrian, Tyson, Justin and Johnny were standing in the parking lot. She said, "Where are the girls?"

"Alicia was gone too. Kaitlyn, Kelly and Rosa are in the car that Johnny will be driving."

"Okay. Let's roll."

* * *

Bo ran into John's office. "Uh, sir?"

"What Dallas?"

"Ty and his partners escaped."

"Well find them! No one fucking return until they are behind bars!"

Dean and Kofi were driving to a new location John provided. Dean asked, "Why are we going here again?"

"Something big is about to happen. John said get ready for bullets to fly and he is gonna be there too."

Dean sunk into his seat a little. He just hoped he would make it through this to see Sarah again.

_**Stay strong for her...**_

A/N:This story will now be two parts. This part will be 10 chapters long. The other half will just be the aftermath. I can't promise FYAU will even reach 20-30 chapters. Not Like The Others will tie into this at one point, and I need this story to be ready. Guardian Angel will also tie into this, but I'm rewriting it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tyler paced around the small room slowly. "I can't believe she did this, Derek. We had our problems, but I'll never forget this. I'm going to choke her with my bare hands. Thank goodness these cops are so corrupt that they let us go. We'll find her tonight."

Derek said, "My sources tell me that she's meeting with the Authority tonight."

"The Authority? We'll show up and end them both." He stopped. "Why are they meeting?"

Derek lied, "I'm not sure. Do you think she would work with them?"

He shook his head, "I dunno, man. It's like I don't know her at all."

* * *

Sarah groaned as she lifted her shirt up. Cesaro did his best to help her. He said, "We will have to disinfect that later."

Sarah said, "Okay. Thanks Cesaro. This will get messy, and I'm sorry that we have to drag you along but we can't turn around to take you home. Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you and everyone else knows that the goal tonight is saving Michael and protecting me. If we don't get to take them out, there's always another day."

They pulled into the junkyard and parked by the main office. Sarah said, "I have a feeling something else is not right. This is definitely not where they work from. Adrian, let's go. Everyone else will be ready to come in after... 5 minutes. I'm not one for negotiating."

She walked towards the stairs where a bald guy was standing. She said, "Tell your boss that Sarah is here."

He opened the door and said, "We were expecting you."

She and Adrian entered the office where an older couple sat. The woman said, "Have a seat."

Adrian pulled out a chair for Sarah and stood behind her. The woman said, "I'm Stephanie, and this is Hunter."

Sarah said, "Where is Michael?"

Hunter laughed, "Oh he is very safe.. For now. But right now is for negotiating, later we will discuss your partner. Now, we will release Michael, unharmed, to you for 250 grand. Cash. By tomorrow morning."

Stephanie added, "And of course if there is any problem we can cut off his head and give it to you for free."

Sarah sighed, "To be honest, I'm disappointed. I expected the people that's been interferring with the business in the city, the people that has everyone on their toes, to be more intelligent than this. Correct me if I'm wrong: you sent your men to kill Michael and I, they failed, so you're plan B is kidnapping him and demanding that I pay a ransom?"

Hunter said, "Well you are very smart. But you're in our territory, surrounded by our men." Hunter pulled out a gun and aimed at her head. "What if we just end you now?"

Adrian aimed at Hunter, and the guard aimed at Adrian. Sarah laughed and glanced at her watch. "It's too late for that."

Bullets flew through every window and Adrian knocked Sarah to the floor. He said, "I don't think that's the others."

Sarah said, "No. It's Ty. You think Derek didn't tip him off? Bring me Derek, alive."

The guard was dead. Hunter was shot and Stephanie was helping him. Sarah turned to her, "Some way of doing business, huh? You let a third mob into your "territory?" Sarah and Adrian walked out to see Ty and her guys shooting at each other.

"Hey!" She waved her men to stop. Ty saw her and called his men off too.

She started walking towards him. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Where is Derek? The rat that did all of this."

Ty got in her face. "You are the only rat I see, Sarah."

"Really? I had nothing to do with you getting set up! It was Derek and The Authority and now we're sitting ducks out here for them to end us both."

The pieces clicked together in Ty's head and he muttered, "Shit. Derek left before I got here because he knew what would go down."

"Duh! But we need to find Michael, now!"

Sarah ran back into the office and grabbed Stephanie. "Where is Michael? Tell me or I'll kill you!"

Hunter coughed and said, "You'll never find him here, and you'll never see him again."

"You'll never see her again, bastard."

One of Sarah's men grabbed Stephanie and took her to the car. Police sirens started getting closer and closer.

Sarah said to Ty, "Meet me at 1 AM. At the club."

* * *

Dean and Kofi were approaching the junkyard. Kofi said, "Just be cool man. Calm down. The bulk of it is probably already over. The other guys should be there by now, okay?"

Dean said, "Okay."

As Kofi said, when they arrived everything was over. John had people in handcuffs already, and investigators were taking notes.

Dean sighed and said, "Let's get out of here."

Kofi started up the car and saw another person being escorted to an ambulance. "Is that who I think it is?"

Dean looked and saw Sarah's friend, Michael, being taken into the ambulance. "What the hell happened here?"

Kofi said, "I knew him and that Sarah chick were mixed up in some stuff, man. But since she's your little girlfr-"

"Stop! She doesn't have anything to do with Michael. He probably has his own mess he is in. I bet you Sarah is still at the club."

"Only one way to know for sure."

Sarah, Adrian, Ty, and Scott all were in her office. The club was closed, and only the janitorial staff were in the building.

Ty said, "I apologise for thinking you were a rat. But you're still a traitor for doing this, Sarah."

She laughed, "Traitor? Since I wanted to do my own thing, I'm a traitor? You betrayed me when you put your hands on me, remember?"

Adrian and Scott remained quiet while Sarah and Ty argued. It wasn't until something caught Adrian's eye on the camera feed that he interupted.

"Sarah, Dean and another cop are outside."

She sighed, "Alright. I'll go take care of this. You guys stay in here, and be quiet."

Ty turned to Adrian, "Who is Dean?"

Adrian said, "Well, I'm not sure if Sarah wants-"

"Don't bullshit me."

"He is her boyfriend. Happy?"

Ty swapped seats with Adrian so he could see what was going on...

Sarah opened the main door to the club. "Dean!"

He hugged her and she tried not to wince from her wound earlier. "It's so late. What are you doing here?"

Kofi said, "To ask a few questions."

She said, "Oh, okay? You must be Kofi. Can I ask what the questions are regarding?"

Dean said, "Michael, your business partner."

"Oh..." She sat on one of the bar stools. "Well he hasn't been here tonight."

Kofi asked, "Is he absent often?"

"Well no, but I don't think much of it when he does take a day off. We are busy people."

Dean said, "Sarah, they found Michael in a junkyard."

"What? Is he okay? He's alive, right?"

Kofi said, "He's alright for now. In the morning the police will interrogate him. We could take you to him."

"I'd love to, but I'm busy. Maybe in the morning I'll check on him."

Kofi excused himself and left. Dean got closer to Sarah. "Are you okay, Sarah? I can see something is bothering you."

"Kofi he just.. It's nothing. I'm not used to being questioned by the police, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you around okay? Come see me at the motel tomorrow."

Sarah went back into her office and Ty said, "I didn't know you were seeing someone. A police officer at that."

"We are through, so why not? And he may be a cop, but I trust him. He has never questioned my decisions, and he has never hurt me, Ty."


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian brought a cup of coffee to Sarah's office at the motel. He said, "Good morning, Sarah. I brought you some coffee just how you like it. I figured you were probably up all night trying to think this through, no?"

Sarah sighed, "Yeah. And so far I came up with nothing. How are we going to get Michael out of police custody without killing ourselves in the process? Where did you put Stephanie?"

"She is at your home like you asked."

"That stupid cunt is going to get what she deserves. Nobody will make a fool out of me in my city. All the other gangs and mobs see this, you know? Soon they'll think they can run over me, but that's not true."

There was a knock at the door and Sarah said, "I'll be back in a little while."

She stepped outside into the Nevada heat and said, "Hello, Mister Officer."

Dean said, "I have good news. I found an apartment. Bad news is obviously I won't be here with you."

She walked him in the direction of her personal motel room. "Then let me say goodbye." As soon as he shut the door, she began undressing.

_When did she become so mesmerizing?_

* * *

John stared through the glass at Michael and said, "He won't leave until he tells us something, anything." He asked Kofi, "Where's your partner, Dean? Didn't you two interrogate Sarah, his business partner?"

"I don't know where he is, sir. And yes, we interrogated her after we left the scene. Nothing."

John muttered, "Alright. Round one."

He entered the room and sat next to Michael. "Do you recall what happened last night?"

"Yep." Michael sipped his coffee.

"Are you willing to talk?"

"Not without my lawyer."

John rolled his eyes. "Let's be frank, Michael. We found you injured in a junkyard after reports of gunfire in said junkyard. It's an open and closed case. No lawyer will be able to help you. Unless, there's more to the story..."

"If I tell you what you want to hear, can I leave?"

"You can walk right out the front door, but tell the truth."

Michael huffed, "Alright. I was on my way to work, the club, and some guys snatched me up. I was stupid, I should have been able to tell that something was going on but whatever. So, we get to the junkyard, they rough me up and then gunshots. They didn't seem to be expecting the gunshots, they shoved me in that car you found me in, ditched, cops show up. And we're here."

John said, "Well, some of your story doesn't add up."

"It's all I can remember, okay? For all I know, I have a concussion and memory loss or some shit.."

John shook his head in disbelief. "Really? Alright then, how about you tell me why these guys 'snatched you up'?"

"I am the owner of a very popular nightclub. I make good money, and people know me. Maybe it was a robbery attempt. They did check my car and my pockets. They definitely stole my watch."

John thought over what Michael was saying. He wasn't completely convinced, but he knew if he watched Michael he would reveal the truth. "Okay. A deal is a deal."

He got up to open the door. "Exit is on the right."

Kofi stared him down as he left the precinct. "There was obviously something else going on last night, John. Maybe Michael pissed someone off, or a deal gone bad, but you should have kept him."

"Nah. He will lead us to all our answers. We'll watch him. Tap his phones, his car.. Then we'll have all the proof we need..."

Michael opened the front door to his house to find Sarah, Cesaro, Adrian and some guards in his living room.

"Michael!" Sarah threw her arms around him and he groaned. "Oh yeah.. Sorry."

He sat in a chair. "It's fine. Just please tell me you know who is behind this."

"The Authority and Derek. They set me and Ty up, kidnapped you, and tried to use that cop trick again, but I got them. The leaders are Hunter and his wife Stephanie."

She said, "If Hunter and his men weren't arrested then that is obvious evidence that they have the cops in their hands. A big wig too."

Adrian interrupted, "Miss, Ty is on the phone."

She snatched the phone. "What is it?"

"Sarah! Sarah! You have to go now!"

"What?"

"I figured it out! It's the sheriff. Hunter is working with the sheriff. If he knows Michael's out then obviously they'll check his house. Get the hell out of there!"

Sarah ordered everyone out the house and they parked down the street. They watched as two men knocked on the door and peeked through the windows.

"Fuck! Let's go to my house. Now!"

Sarah, Cesaro, and Adrian sat in her home office while Michael slept in the guest room.

She said, "Cesaro I am so sorry for bringing you into this. But thank you. You have been a big help. You too Adrian."

Cesaro said, "I don't mind helping Sarah. You are the one who gave me a job as a medic anyway."

"And I want to promote you to advisor with Adrian. You'd help me make decisions. You could work from home in Arizona. What do you say?"

"Of course!"

Stephanie watched as Sarah strut into the room. Sarah motioned for all the guards to leave and said, "This all could have been avoided, you know..."

She removed Stephanie's tape and said, "You and your husband hurt my friend. You sabotaged Ty and me with those cops.. And now you'll pay."

Stephanie said, "My husband will ask for your head on a silver platter if you touch me."

Sarah slapped her and muttered, "No one can hurt me or my business. I run this city, not The Authority."

Stephanie spit on her and Sarah looked down at the wet spot on her shirt. "Enough is enough. You're dead bitch."

Sarah pulled out a switchblade and stabbed Stephanie in the abdomen. "You're death will be slow and painful, but easy to clean up too. This room was make specifically for killing pests. After you bleed out I'll roll you up in the rug under you, and burn you like the trash you are."


End file.
